


RP Antics

by LepusLied



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepusLied/pseuds/LepusLied
Summary: This is a transcript. From a roleplay. It got saucy. Enjoy.Co-Written by an anonymous source.





	1. SAL

Hansuke stops by his assigned locker to take what he needs back home with him. He felt like today was something special, and it wasn’t even over yet. Smiling to himself, he sees Kuma after closing his locker and walks up to him. Hansuke uses his tail to poke him on the shoulder. “Guess who~” He says in a light way, ready to walk back home with his new friend.

Feeling the tail tap his shoulder, Kuma tilted his head back. Seeing Hansuke there, he grinned slightly. "Well who do we have here. It almost seems like this handsome stranger wants to talk to me." He giggled, shoving his hand into his backpack. Pulling out his jacket before tugging it on over his head. His head popping out of the hood like a groundhog. "Wah. There we are. I hope you don't mind. I still gotta use the mask outside. So you'll be walking home with skin disease McGee." He joked, turning to face Hansuke properly now. His green sweater now a hidden article under the dark hoodie.

Hansuke lets his hand swing back and forth a bit before going hooking his pinky around the other’s. “I don’t, so long as I get to see more of your skin later.” He grins before teasingly brushing his fingers through the front of Kuma’s short dark hair. “Also, it seems like someone doesn’t realize how attractive they are. You did well enough in the bathroom, imagine other places.” Laughing a little, Hansuke starts to walk down the hall to get out of here.

Feeling the pinkie wrap around his, Kuma couldn't help but smile. Hansuke's words then piled on, and that smile turned into a light blush. Then the fingers through his hair, and the further compliments. He had his face buried into the side of his jacket. His face burning hot with embarrassment. A devil so charming, he followed him down the hall. His other hand slipping into his pocket to retrieve his mask. Slipping it over his mouth, both to cover his teeth, and his hot red cheeks. "You say stuff like that, and you'll force my hand. Trust me, it would be awkward for everyone else if we acted like that in the middle of the hallway. Some of these kids could get intimidated by you, or jealous of me for keeping you to myself." He gives his own compliment, moving to bump shoulders. A goofy grin plastered under the paper filter. The whole situation still felt surreal, and he was simply enjoying himself at this point.

As they made their way down the hall, Hansuke has his tail slowly disappear from sight so as to not shock anyone once they made it outside. He also makes sure not to go to fast so he can stay close to Kuma. “Nah, I don’t think anyone’s really intimidated by me. I don’t look half as scary as some of the other students or teachers here.” He then smirks and winks at the pale boy, thinking of him like a present he can unwrap later once they get to a place where the sun doesn’t shine so brightly. “Not that I believe that either, but I’ll make sure nothing harms you while I’m around. Kay?” Sort of agreeing to what Kuma said, he just holds his hand rather than giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Kuma nods slightly. Feeling Hansuke's hand, he leans in, holding himself closer to the boy's arm. "I know you'll keep me safe. You can't let your chicken starve before they lay eggs. Especially if that's your main food source." He laughs, looking up at Hansuke. "I guess some of these kids are intimidating. But, some are just kids. They can't help being strong, or scary looking. I met a sweet girl in homeroom. She was a vampire, and she nearly attacked another kid in the same period. Looks can be even more deceiving. Which is why I'm glad your looks aren't hiding much." He speaks with a joking but suggestive tone. He did appreciate how open and straightforward all of this was. For somebody who is supposed to follow one of the most manipulative breeds, this guy was an open book. It made him confident to be around him, especially like this.

He nods as he listens to Kuma talk about one of his classmates, remembering a similar thing happening in the past. Luckily it ended ok enough. “Ha, I may not be hiding anything except maybe my wings from you so far, but I haven’t really used my main power on anyone for a long time. It’s sorta looked down on at school to mess with people’s minds, y’know?” He scratches the back of his head with his other hand, but enjoys how close he feels to Kuma as they go out. “I’ll also make sure you’re prepared so I don’t end up hurting you either. I gotta feed more than once, and what better way to do so than make it so you have just as much fun?” He then wonders how far they can really go on the first day.

"I'm not worried about you hurting me. I'm immortal kinda. At least until I'm either exorcised or dematerialize. But that second one only happens if I get chopped up into tiny pieces in the sunlight. I don't think anybody hates me that much." Kuma reassures him, placing his other hand over the back of their interlocked pinkies. "But once I'm in the dark. I'd be happy to explore your wings. I would quite enjoy that. Especially if they are as fun as your tail. Its fun to play with, like a puppy attached to your waist." He lays his head against Hansuke's shoulder, humming softly. "You don't need to use mind control on me. I doubt it'd be any more useful than just saying what you want to say. Or, doing what you need to do."

Hansuke’s smile turns somewhat sheepish when he hears how playful his tail is. Even though it’s true, hearing Kuma talk about it has him feeling a bit embarrassed. “I’ve had to be careful with my wings, especially as I grew up. They aren’t as interactive as my tail, but I can wrap you up in them if we end up cuddling.” He also remembers that they’re around the same sensitivity as his tail when he has his guard down. “As for the mind control, some students have actually asked me to do some odd stuff. Not always sexual, but I’m pretty sure I could be your best dream, or have you believe or feel anything out of my imagination. Thankfully I don’t think I’ll need to rely on it with you.” Hansuke continues to walk with him down the path they took to get to school, happier than usual.

Kuma thinks about it. His mind control could do all that? Its shocking that he wasn't feeding freely. "All of that stuff sounds neat. But I watch enough anime to know that living in a fantasy isn't always the easiest decision. I'd rather know what I'm getting myself into, and go in with a level head. Being manipulated to believe something else... It isn't as special. I'd lose out on all of the intimacy, because I'd be with a fantasy, and not you." He speaks seriously. He felt oddly sentimental when it came to things like that. He was inexperienced, but he had a clear goal in mind. He knew what he wanted. The route seemed familiar now, and he could even see the alley they bumped into each other by. "You aren't just a means to get laid. Yes, you're an incubus, and that is kinda in your blood. But you are unique, and shy, and sweet, and flirty, and you have something about you. Its more than just a lust thing, you are a really nice person. So no, you won't need to do anything to me. I took you on for what you've shown me. Not anything else, especially nothing imaginary."

Out of all the things he’s heard from him today, this part makes Hansuke’s heart skip a beat. And want to carry Kuma in his arms like the special precious oni he is. “Honestly, it really depends on the situation people ask me to put them in, but you saying you’ll take me as I am just...” He tugs him into an alley and actually does pick him up into a tight hug, making a sort of stifled sound as Hansuke presses his lips against Kuma’s through the mask. “S-Sorry... that just really got me going...” He blushes a lot from being so forceful in public right now.

Kuma felt his feet lift almost instantly as Hansuke dragged him into the alley. When he did so, and the kiss happened, his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. His eyes shooting to the alley's entrance for a few seconds before he moved a hand and pulled down the mask, revealing his mouth for a few seconds before moving in to return the favour, this time without the filter between them. His burning cheeks nearly glowing on contrast to the rest of him. He pulled back briefly, staring down Hansuke with a smile on his face. "Don't say sorry. Just keep going."

Getting positive confirmation, Hansuke gives a quick nod before diving back in. He still has Kuma up to his level and lightly pressed against a wall of the alley with both hands, feeling the rest of his body rise in temperature as he shifted his body closer. Pressing against him so he won’t fall, Hansuke gets an idea and starts trailing kisses down and to his neck. “How does this feel?”

Kuma can't help but gasp lightly at the trailing kisses. He lifts his arms, draping them around Hansuke's shoulders. "Its good. It feels good." He speak in a breathy voice. His legs moving to squeeze on each side of Hansuke, he tries to help keep himself up and comfortable. "You're so cute, and kind. You look at me, and speak about me like I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Its intoxicating." He gushes his heart out into Hansuke's ear, squeezing him tighter in their embrace.

Hansuke moans softly each time he places a kiss on a new spot, and his eyes are half closed as he tries to meet Kuma’s. “You’re the one who’s intoxicating.” He tries to say in between as he explores more of the other, and feels more waves of the certain energy that he needs daily. “You think this good of me after just meeting today. And,” He chuckles and meets his lips again before finishing his sentence. “What’s there to find not attractive about you? You’ve got things that make you different. In a good way. And I’d be more than happy making this a permanent thing.” Hansuke growls a little as he spoke these words and went back to pressing kisses on any part he could reach.

As they did this, a couple of girls walked by the alley way. They looked over at them briefly, taking note of Hansuke, but being completely unable to tell who was under the hood. One pulled out their phone, taking a picture before they giggled and kept walking.

Kuma didn't even hesitate to start kissing back. Every time Hansuke pressed his lips to his neck, he felt his body burn with an unbelievable heat. His face was hot and coloured a glowing red, his voice and throat working without him as they let out involuntary gasps of pleasure. Kuma moved in, placing his mouth against Hansuke's cheek, lightly pressing his tongue to the skin and moving in to his ear before softly biting down and tugging at his earlobe. His hands moving to hold the back of his head, running his fingers through the boys hair. He was lost for words, but managed out between gasping breaths. "Please. Please, don't go."

He took Kuma’s actions and the words he managed to string together as signs to keep going. Hansuke hadn’t noticed the girls that passed by him due to only focusing on the hooded individual who he probably mirrored in terms of emotions. Especially with having his hair and head touched along with his soft ear get nibbled at. He never knew how good that would feel, heh, maybe Kuma does have some unknown skills for later. Adjusting his hands so that one of them teasingly slipped under his hood and sweater, Hansuke kisses both his cheeks and has to catch his breath for a few seconds. “Why would... I go anyway...?” He nuzzles his head into the small space where Kuma’s head and shoulder meet.

Kuma feels the way Hansuke touched him under his shirt, along with the way he held him close. His breaths were warm and soft. As buried his head into his neck, the question rung in his ears. The words sat in his mind, bouncing around his skull like an echo chamber. "It wouldn't be the first time." He spoke slowly. Letting his voice struggle its way from his mouth. It hurt, a tinge of guilt in his heart as he remembered things. "You fill the gap. So. Please don't go too." He tried to stifle his breaths onto Hansuke's shoulders. His eyes watering behind his glasses as he restrained his urge to cry. He should be enjoying this, he wanted to. But that worry still hung in his head. He felt like he needed to brave this out, and snuff out his self doubts.

He felt his shoulder grow slightly damp as he listened to Kuma. Opening his eyes back to normal, Hansuke tilted his head to get a side view of the other. “I won’t. I promise I won’t leave you feeling like this.” He isn’t sure about the details, but wanted to do his best to make the other feel better. Not just by what any incubus could do. “I’m glad I could fill some part of you.” Hmm, that could have been said differently. “You can say what you want, and I’ll be here to accept it. Hopefully vice versa too if we can both feel free.” Hansuke rubs his back in a soothing way and changes the way he holds him into one where  he leans back onto the other wall of the alley as he comforts Kuma.

Kuma can't help but laugh though his tears at the way he said that. "Heh. Hey now. We aren't there just yet. Get me home first." He lifted his head from his shoulder, taking a deep breath. This isn't how he wanted this to happen, but he felt better with how quickly Hansuke responded to him while he was like this. "I am happy to accept you, no matter what. Thank you. For... For being here." He couldn't formulate the right words. He tried to find what he wanted to say, his head still rushing emotionally. "I just... Having everything ripped away. I hate the change. I don't want to do it again. Losing everyone, and everything. I don't to lose you. I'm glad that... That you want to be with me. That you want to make love, and want me to help you feed, all of it. I want this to be permanent." Kuma moves his hand, tugging his glasses off and wiping one eye. With tears, the green lights seem to dim and dull. Covering his pupil instead of concentrating and spinning. The tears glistening at the corners of his eyes as he stares long at Hansuke. Studying and remembering his face properly. He didn't want to forget a single detail.

Hansuke chuckled with him as he thought back on that one sentence he said, but starts to feel a bit melancholic on the idea of change. “I’ve been getting used to change. Lots of things happen, and it’s easy to expect people, places, and things to be different and move on.” He then focuses his gaze back onto Kuma instead of the random space above them, seeing the color still concentrated in his eyes. “But having, or at least hoping, that something will stay the same makes things feel safer. Like I don’t need to worry about you not wanting to contact me again.” He uses his knuckles to brush away Kuma tears and helps adjust his shades so his eyes stay protected. “Also, your home or mine? I was kinda wondering since I’d be more prepared for you in my own room.”

Kuma smiled rolling his eyes slightly. "Just take me anywhere. I can call my mom and tell her I have a new friend. Maybe she will stop worrying about me for once." All of the consideration and kindness Hansuke had shown him today alone made him feel safe. He wanted to melt into him, and stay with him like this. "Maybe its the kissing, or me crying, but I'm super tired. Let's get back to your place and lay down. How does that sound?" He smiled wide, using one hand to caress the side of Hansuke's face. He was genuinely happy about this man entering his life. It was magical, despite how quickly it moved. Seeming somewhat therapeutic.

He tries to remember how Kuma’s hand feels against his face before responding. “Sounds like a good idea. You’re still growing, but I think you deserve enough independence to stay somewhere else for some time.” Hansuke changes the way he holds him to where he’s carrying the pale boy bridal style. “There, now you can rest before I get to take you home.” Smiling back at Kuma, he checks over him to make sure he’s covered back up and not sad anymore. Once they get to his home, Hansuke just wants to be close. Whether that be on the couch or bed.

Feeling himself get lifted in Hansuke's arms, Kuma can't help but kick a leg up dramatically. "Prince charming and his less charming prince. What kind of story book are we? Nothing that Disney would approve of." He laughed, burying his face into the others arm. His hands still draped over his shoulders as he sighs and hugs him. "Thank you. Let's get out of here."

“Right away.” Hansuke says and laughs a bit at the leg he popped up and the joke. “Who says there can’t be 2 princes? Might as well write our own fairytale right?” He holds him close before heading out of the alley. On the way, they do get looks and sometimes stares from the people they pass by, but Hansuke doesn’t pay them much mind. Like carrying another person as if they just got married was normal. Soon, they do arrive at his home. “Hope you find this place comfy.” He says before managing to get the door open with his tail.

Kuma moves to lower himself from Hansuke's arms. He didn't want the boy to have to carry him all the way to his room. Once the door was open, he took the liberty of ditching his mask and jacket, and circumstantially his glasses. He wasn't on campus where they could be distracting, and he wasn't in the streets where they would give him away. Now he could cut loose. "I will be as comfy as you are. You're the one who makes the mood in your home." He takes a quick look around. "You live with your family right?" He questioned. He never got the chance to ask before. He had little to no idea about Hansuke or his home life. He had thrown up most of his life story in the bathroom, but he never got to ask the other much of their life. Better late than never.

Hansuke drops his backpack near the door and stretches after closing it, allowing his tail and wings to take up the space around him. Both light gray, he still has to be careful about knocking things over indoors. “I live with my mother, but she’s in her room most of the time. As far as I know at least.” He says as he looks around his home too. As spacious as always, with his mother’s murals covering different walls. Not all of them, but almost each room had one. “I’ll need to make dinner later, but for now I can spend the time however I want.” Hansuke leads Kuma to the couch, thinking about how the ‘mood’ can be set.

Kuma had to think about that. His mother was home, possibly in her room. "Is your mother an Incubus too? Or, is she something else? Cause I'd assume that if she stays in her, she would get still need to feed like you. Kinda hard to do from the comfort of your own home." He joked, but felt a bit bad. He should at least know about her. Introduce himself. He didn't want to just come over unannounced. "I don't mind though. If you need any help, I'd be happy to. I'm not half bad at cooking. I'm just not Gordon Ramsay." He smirked and looked up at Hansuke, plopping down on the couch comfortably. It was a nice change from school desks and walking that he had done all day. Definitely a good feeling to be relaxing like this.

He leans against the side of the couch as he thinks about how to make dinner and how his mother would be feeling right now. “I don’t mind making more for you, it isn’t hard to multiply ingredients by 3.” He smiles at Kuma, and has his wings move back and forth to send a light breeze to cool off how hot the pale boy must be from wearing all that clothing earlier. “As for my mother, she’s human, but I’m still considered a full incubus. I get the groceries, but I caught on later that she does the housework while I’m away.” He notes that everything is still clean, as it always is. Floor vacuumed and no dust in sight. “So I still make the meals, and I know she likes them cause the empty plates are sent back later.”

Kuma couldn't help but smile at that. Despite the circumstances, he was still a great son. It gave him some confidence that he treated his mother well. If he didn't, that would make things a bit harder. "That is awesome. Its nice to see somebody who cares about their family. Its weird that she doesn't come out much, but I guess that it isn't too much of an issue if you guys can still put food on the table and you can go to school." He nodded, noting that his mother was human made him understand the situation. His father must have been an incubus, and his mother one of those allured by the charm of their species. It made sense, but Hansuke didn't seem like the kind to fuck and run. It was nice, to see he was committed. "I guess that would work though. I am kinda hungry after an eventful first day. I don't think I caught much of a break, so this is nice. Thanks again for having me. Both over, and. You know." He looked at Hansuke with a lazy grin, winking slightly to further his point.

Hansuke’s wings fold back as he moves to lean behind and over the couch towards Kuma. “She has the right, and there’s enough money in her account to pay for how we live till I can get a job to pay her back. But right now, I’m thankful I get to spend more time with you so we can get to know each other more personally.” He then launches himself over to the other side so he can get a closer look. “We can do so after dinner, but I was hoping I’d be able to wash up with you. Not that I don’t already like you enough, but it’ll make things more smoother to take.” Hansuke presses himself close to the other, playing with the bottom of his shirt again.

Kuma blushes, and the greens of his eyes twist and twirl in rhythm with his heart beat. He moves one hand to graze the side of one wing. Letting his finger trace along the lining. "I. I guess that works. Heh. When you say with me. You mean, with. Me. Like, at the same time?" He can't help but get a bit of a devious smile on his face. "On one condition. We shower up in the dark. Its the only way I can clean properly. My body right now isn't everything you know." He let's his tongue flop out before biting it between his teeth softly. Hansuke had no idea what exactly he had gotten himself into, once they end up in the dark.

Hansuke wasn’t expecting that kind of request, but hearing it come from him and wondering what he has makes things exciting. “You mean complete darkness? No light at all? You do know I can only use one of my 5 senses to get to satisfy my curiosity right?” He puts both of his hands on Kuma’s hips and rubs small circles into them with his thumbs. “I didn’t think you left much up to the imagination now that you’ve even taken off your glasses. But I doubt you’d disappoint me in any way.”

"The only thing you'd miss then, you can see after dinner. Don't worry." Kuma smirked, leaning in and placing one hand on Hansuke's knee. He lifted his head slightly, tilting it as he studied the boy. "But. You don't need to imagine my eyes. You can stare into them as much as you want. I'm not looking anywhere else, but at you." He slid his hand from his knee forward, snaking past the thigh to his hip. His other hand running along his wing with soft strokes. They were warm, and smooth. They felt like Hansuke, he didn't have any other discernable comparison for them.

Hansuke felt himself relax more as those hands caressed his wing and side of his body. To make it more comfortable for the both of them, he helps adjust Kuma’s position so he’s sitting in his lap. “I don’t think I’d want to look anywhere else. Seeing your eyes is part of the treat.” With a content sigh, Hansuke lets his hands travel under the other’s clothes to feel what mysteries would be under there. And to return the favor as his nails lightly move over what they come across.

Kuma shutters softly at the feeling of nails against his skin and moves his hand further past the hip, his fingers landing on the base of Hansuke's tail. He gently wrapped his fingers around it, his other hand moving past the outer edges if his wing, moving along the folds and rubbing his palm along the entire length. "Your treat, is how slow, and melodic you are. Like... A beautiful song. Your voice, the way you hold me. I could fall asleep in your arms." He inches his face closer, unblinking. His breath just barely breezing past Hansuke's neck as he sits, enraptured by his presence.

He manages to keep his breathing steady, but the sensation on his tail and wing cause him to feel small waves go through his body. Having Hansuke feel like parts of him were being massaged. “Falling asleep in each other’s arms would be kind of perfect, being the last thing we see and first the next day.” Vocalizing one of his small fantasies, he brushes his fingers over the heated skin that reminded him of a warm blanket. “No one’s ever complimented my voice, but whatever soothes you, I’ll keep at it.”

"You sooth me." Kuma speaks breathlessly. The wandering hand contouring him made his body feel hotter than it had ever been. He broke out into a warm sweat, and his skin seemed to burn the longer he felt contact to Hansuke. His hands slightly squeezing the appendages they grasped at, both running along and feeling up the other. His hand slowly making its way to the end of Hansuke's tail, he wrapped it around his finger, the tip resting between his index and thumb as he rubbed it back and forth. "Everything about you deserves to be praised. Your skin. The way you smell. Your lips. Your soft, careful hands." He smiled, but he couldn't help his jaw hanging slack as he let out soft growls of pleasure.

Hansuke takes in a shaky breath as he feels his entire tail get touched, including the tip. Combined with how his wing felt and words of praise coming from Kuma, he has trouble controlling his desires. “T-The longer you keep doing this, the more I want to know and love every part of you. If you think I’m that great, it only makes sense you’re the same.” He says whatever comes to mind without really thinking about it, and wants the same thing to happen to his front tail. His hands then start to squeeze lightly over back muscles to keep himself grounded.

Kuma holds Hansuke close, shifting his weight and letting his hands loose. He lays back against Hansuke's chest, keeping the hand under his shirt in place as he rotated. Laying his head back onto his shoulder, he starts to grind against him in his lap. Now using his hands to reach over his head and wrap around Hansuke's shoulders, pulling him in. "I do think you're that great. I can't help but feel that way, in my heart. You take my breath away, and I don't want it back." He turns his head, pushing his face into Hansuke's neck, pushing his teeth against it softly before he began sucking at the soft skin. Running his tongue in circles at the spot. Pulling away for a second, he whispered. "You make it hard not to want to do the same. I want you to tear me apart, I'll be all yours." His hot breath warming the wet patch on his neck before he moved back into suckle at the spot again.

He gasps softly as Kuma pushes his body against his to gain friction and feels the warm wet sensation grow more over his neck. Hansuke’s eyes threaten to close so he could indulge himself on focusing on the other who was clearly enjoying himself, but held onto some consciousness as his grip tightened. “You satisfy my base desires, at least, I know you will. I’ve never felt this complete with anyone outside my home, and I don’t want to let you go.” He then starts grinding back against Kuma, having them touch as much as possible. Getting physical stimulation where he needs it. “I don’t know... how much longer... I can hold back...” Hansuke pants, despite hearing what the pale boy said just now. “There’s more space on my bed to make you see stars.”

Kuma pulled away, letting his eyes focus again. His hazy vision paired with the goofy smile and deep red face. He moved one hand from his neck, placing it on Hansuke's lips. "Shower. First." He giggled letting go, not before putting a hand in the others lap, squeezing lightly before standing to his feet. It was hard to balance, as his legs felt weak and his body was warm and almost fluid. He moved and ripped his sweater from over his head, throwing it on the floor. Leaving him in his dark jeans, he turned and smiled at Hansuke, holding out a hand for him. "Then. We can do whatever we want. You can have a real feast for dinner."

Hansuke was in a heated daze and took a few moments to process what Kuma had said, the widened his eyes as he soaked in him topless. “Sounds like a perfect plan.” He takes the other’s hand, feeling drunk on Kuma and what he does to him. Hansuke then copies the pale boy by discarding his shirt too, doing so like it had caught on fire. “Let’s go, it’s actually close to my room.” Leading him through the house, it felt like he was walking on clouds.

Kuma followed, slowly moving and kicking off bits of clothing. One shoe. Then another. He stopped briefly to use his feet and tug down his socks, leaving them where he stood. His toenails weren't the same as his fingers, they were clawed and sharp. Then he discarded his pants in front of what seemed to be Hansuke's bedroom. Leaving him in his briefs by the time they were at the shower room. He turned to Hansuke, his cherry plastered face staring up at him. "Remember. Complete darkness. I promise, you won't regret it." He gave him a wink, and his tongue slid between his teeth as he stared teasingly at the other boy.

Hansuke hadn’t noticed the trail of clothes Kuma was leaving till they reached their destination, leaving him at a loss for words as it registered in his mind that the amazingly green eyed oni would be in charge and take the reins. Leaving him at his mercy, which had a fun ring to it. “I remember. I’ll do my best so you can do yours.” Taking both his hands, Hansuke leads him into the shower room and immediately turns off the lights after locking the door. Having lived here his whole life, the incubus gradually takes off what he has on (minus his boxers) and pushes the folded articles of clothing under the door so no light could come in. He then leans against the door, slightly shaking from the sudden drop in temperature now that there wasn’t anything else keeping him warm besides his own body heat. “Ready~” Hansuke lets the word echo into the darkness.

After the lights went out. Kuma wasn't the same as before. His body shed the briefs without a problem, and they flung across the room. His body had been enveloped by the darkness. He could see everything just fine, including Hansuke. His body then bubbled, and the darkness in the room grew thicker. The absence of light changed Kuma's body completely, and his features seemed to grow and expand. His eyes becoming massive green chasms in the dark, and his white teeth shining dimly, a Cheshire smile. "I am ready. I hope you are too." His voice wasn't the same raspy sound either. It was booming, deep. As if the short pale boy from before was now a monster, a true demon. But the first feeling that Hansuke could feel in the dark, was the soft touch of a hand against his cheek.

He felt his entire body stiffen as he absorbed what his eyes could perceive. The small green orbs had become huge, and teeth wide enough to rival any local predator in the area. But the gentle touch he felt on the side of his face calms him down enough to remind him this is still Kuma. “My, what large eyes and sharp teeth you have.” He attempts to joke before reaching out to make contact once again. “You’re still you, and I’m ready for whatever you have in mind.” With his wings and tail still out, Hansuke isn’t completely sure what to expect or just try to clean him in his shadow form. If he could still be touched at this point. Which is why he wants Kuma to make the decisions and surprise him at probably every turn.

Without warning the shower turns on. Water pouring down onto the floor before them. But then, it shifts, and the water seems to blanket them like rain. Kuma's body running the water over Hansuke like a rain storm. The hand on his cheek turned to two, as one seemed to graze his wings, then another running over his stomach. Slowly, new hands seemed to appear in the dark, each one rubbing and caressing different parts of his body. "When I'm like this. I can do, anything I please." The voice seems to surround him from all sides, but the green swirling orbs stay centered on Hansuke's front. Allowing him to see his face. The voice then narrows, and its a whisper in his ear. "I can be anything you please." Then to the other ear. "Make you feel like you are surrounded by me. Inside of you." The feeling of a tongue against his neck in the wet darkness. The voice growled deep into his ears, and the hands got grabbier, needier. Touching every inch of his body. Arms embracing him, grasping at his tail, rubbing down his legs. All the while, water covers the room like a blanket.

Having the water shower over him as he’s practically overwhelmed by having the arms reach out and make him fully aware of himself in front of the glowing green eyes, Hansuke could barely form a sentence as the pleasure from this surged throughout. “A-A-All of that. What you just said. I want to know, and you make your own mark on me.” He says with a wide smile, a blissful expression that only the other could see as he was tempted to let himself turn to jelly and allow Kuma access to everything.

The hands that seemed to grab at him as they moved now, and they pulled on him. Hansuke slowly lifted off the ground, the hands holding him as if he were weightless. Now allowing him to float in the darkness, the water covering his whole body as he laid among the hands holding him in the air from every direction, still scouring his body. Soon, a familiar feeling touches Hansuke's lips. A soft tongue prying entry as lips met his own. A voice still audible despite the occupation of his mouth. "This is nothing. But I'd be happy to show you everything. No illusions. This is all my will." The hands seemed to caress his jaw, running through his soaking hair, covering his eyes from the water. Other hands grasped at his, interlocking their fingers and holding them tightly. His tail was grasped by countless hands, each one squeezing and rubbing at the soft appendage. "I can feel. Everything. I can map you inside and out, and hold you. Safe and warm." The voice was calm and soothing despite its deep and echoless volume from every direction. The eyes hovered over Hansuke, and the teeth remained plastered to the ceiling, staring down at him. All of his vision was Kuma. The room was no longer just a shower room, it was a box made of Kuma.

As if his mind was read, Hansuke feels his body lift off into the air while still being touched by many hands that kept him wanting more. He had a vague idea when people in the past asked him to hypnotize them to feel all over their bodies, but never truly understood until now. Almost every part of him was occupied on receiving what was given to him. Nothing else could compare to this moment in time. “You’re... my everything...” Hansuke’s words tumble out as he catches his breath before being occupied by the soft feeling interacting with his mouth once again. It was almost impossible for him to want to do anything else except continue. The way he laid in full view of the swirling green eyes and teeth that signified where Kuma really was has him feel like the luckiest and most loved in the country. Heck, maybe the world. Hansuke starts laughing to himself slightly as he gets high on the situation.

All of a sudden all of the hands, excluding the ones keeping him afloat, disappear. Only briefly. Soon, a soft kiss is planted on his cheek. Then his torso. Then the back of his neck. His hand. His inner thigh. Kisses, tongues, teeth. It seemed like soft pecks, long licks, and gentle bites covered him. The whole of his tail was run over by a long, curling tongue as his fingers were sucked at and chewed on. The kiss on his lips further intensifying. "I can taste every part of you. A sweet lollipop. Suspended in my reality." The face on the ceiling morphed slightly, the large mouth opening to a long pointed tongue that pierced the darkness. It hung down, dangling over his body before moving like a snake, planting itself against the bottom jaw of Hansuke. Even the warm water didn't compare to the heat given off by this large red muscle.

Hansuke took in a deep breath when most of the hands retreated, both to try calming the pleasant buzz in his head and to find out why they stopped. But soon he feels new sensations gradually cover his body once more. “You’re... You’re-“ He couldn’t finish without laughing as they tickled every sensitive spot. Behind his knees, a small area on his abdomen, and especially the tip of his tail. Even the small bites sent signals that made him crave this more. Once his mouth was busy too, it didn’t take much else to make his entire body feel like it was exploding from the inside as soon as the long tongue made contact. Like being shot passed cloud 9 before being ejected and falling back to Earth on a parachute. Breathing heavily, Hansuke was barely able to remember how he got here. Only that it shouldn’t stop.

Kuma let out a long, infatuated sigh. Seeing Hansuke like this, enjoying himself so deeply. He felt almost at bliss knowing he could do this for him. "You look so cute. I can't imagine you any other way." The tongue snaked along his face, gracing his lips, making the phantom kiss disappear as it was replaced by a more tangible flesh. "I think. You will never feel hungry again." The kisses along his body were now joined by hands again. Everything was ravenous. The greedy kisses, the searching hands. No part of him wasn't held in the embrace of the darkness. The eyes slowly fell forward, moving to hover right over his face. The green orbs were more now. They reflected himself, the shining gleam of his body suspended in air, the look on his face as he was stimulated from all sides by the needy demon surrounding him. "I think, that is almost enough. I believe we are clean now." He giggled, and his body left the boy slowly, lowering Hansuke onto the floor, which was warm and wet. It was solid and real. The only solid thing he had felt since entering the room. "Now. I'll dry you off." The water stopped, and the creak of the handle seemed to be the first external sound aside from the mind numbing water. Then, a deep, warm breeze filled the room. Hot air blew onto Hansuke, forcing the water droplets off of his body and onto the floor below him. After the wind stopped, everything returned to its room temperature. But in comparison to the feverish warmth, it was an icy breeze.

As he was lowered down, Hansuke saw himself in the reflection of the glowing green eyes. Right... this was Kuma. All of this is Kuma. These hands that explored and cared for him, the mouth that played with his body, and eyes that kept a careful watch over him as he reacted to his loving embrace. When finally touching the solid ground of the shower room and allowing the breeze to blow away anything lingering on him, he felt very clean despite what just happened. The mix of the water and wind left nothing dirty behind, thank goodness. It was as if nothing had occurred, which was far from the truth. Somehow Hansuke moves closer to the eyes and teeth despite his body feeling numb from the earlier stimulation. He still wants Kuma. “Kuma...” He moans as he gets closer.

The eyes and mouth grow smaller, more close to his memory. Two hands touch Hansuke's shoulders. "I'm here. Don't worry." Kuma moved in to hug him, instead of the former lusting movements, he held him tightly in a sweet embrace. "Did you enjoy yourself, my adorable incubus?" His hands were colder, softer than the ones that touched him in the darkness. They were physical and small. Kuma couldn't help but smile. Knowing he did all of that, he knew he impressed Hansuke. That was what he wanted to do most, to show him that he was not just an inexperienced boy. He wanted to help Hansuke just as much as he wanted to enjoy himself. His feeding required energy. Kuma just so happened to have an indefinite amount in the darkness.

Hansuke nods, wrapping his arms around the other for support and to adjust his experience with him. This is his real body. The kind he can do the same to. “I’ve never be played with that thoroughly...” He recalls the times Kuma has called him cute and adorable, words only his mom used when embracing him. At first glance, no one would really attach those adjectives to him. But hearing it more from the pale oni has him smile more. Kuma doesn’t realize he’s the cute one, which makes him even more so. “Almost has me think doing things the old fashioned way won’t be good enough for you.” He chuckles, feeling his strength come back as his hands wander to help him picture the other in fine detail.

"I don't think you'll have to try too hard. I may have that overwhelming presence when I'm like this. But when I'm in the light, I'm just as soft and vulnerable as always." Kuma buries his face into Hansuke's chest, feeling the warm muscle against his cheek makes him almost purr in delight. "I enjoy playing with you though. You have such a nice expression. The way you blush. I guess even you have things that make you go wild." That was something he hoped for. If he couldn't do something for the person he was going to be with, he would feel. Inadequate. It was comforting that he could do something with himself to please him.

With Kuma’s face pressed over his heart, Hansuke imagines he must be hearing how quickly his heart is racing. The lower temperature of the oni gives his mind more clarity to think instead of floating through a warm fog, and feels slightly shy as he remembers watching himself in the reflection of the large green eyes of his. “You were watching the whole time... but I wouldn’t hide anything from you.” Hansuke admits and snuggles closer to cement this time in his memory. Not that he doubts this would happen again (he would do almost anything for Kuma to get this to occur again), but as one of the hopefully many times they could make each other happy in a unique way. “Hmm... you technically haven’t taken a shower~” He hums as he bends down to do so in his ear. “You can choose: like this or when you’re soft and vulnerable?”

Those words made Kuma's breath hitch. He was reluctant to say, but let the words fall out of his mouth. "Well. Now that you've gotten to experience me in my prime. I guess, nothing left to hide." The embrace leaves Hansuke for only a moment before the light flickers on. The room looks just as it did when he turned it off. Kuma sits at the door, his hand on the light switch. He stood, barren and exposed. Not that he wasn't before they entered the room, his clothing still laid strung down the hall leading to the shower room. He turned to face Hansuke. His cheeks were on fire, and he still had the image of Hansuke burned into his mind as he stated him down. A shy but devious smirk covering his face as he stepped forward. "My shadow can direct and control everything, but touching it is impossible. Like a ghost. Only it can touch you. This is the only way I can feel the water on my skin. The old fashion way." He admits, his other form did have some loss in its usability. He couldn't be properly held.

Hansuke has to squint and rub his eyes as they try to adjust to the light that comes from the blind and bounces off everything, leaving nothing hidden. Including Kuma. Taking in what he says and his appearance, Hansuke can only admire him like a piece of art. Or as a tasty meal, depending. “Ah, you weren’t kidding about being soft.” With a small smile, he gets an idea on how to clean him. It won’t be near as exhilarating as the shadows that covered him in physical adoration, but still a way he wanted to share an experience with. “Since I’m already clean and dry, I don’t want to ruin what you’ve done.” Hansuke gently takes one of his hands and leads him more into the shower room. He then pulls out from the sink and under it liquid soap, lavender shampoo, two towels, two plastic stools, and a bucket. “Ready?”

Kuma stared at the items he pulled out, and it almost made him feel like a kid again. When his mom used to wash his back and scrub his hair in his youth. The spring water brought up the mountain every morning by the monks. "Wow. This kinda makes me feel all nostalgic." He couldn't contain the giggle that left his mouth. A soft smile crossing his lips as he nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready." It was nice that Hansuke would go out of his way to keep himself washed just the way he left him. He wasn't sure why he would go to such length, but it was oddly endearing. It made him feel as if he had truly done a good job.

Placing his short stool behind the one he wants Kuma to sit on, Hansuke carefully has them do so and starts to prepare. Filling the bucket up with water, and laying one of the small towels over his knee. “I’ll make sure to get every nook and cranny, and you can guide me to any spots I miss.” With that, Hansuke pours some of the liquid soap into his hands after setting them, rubs them together, and spreads it over Kuma’s chest. Smirking, he feels around for two small areas and focuses on cleaning there first. Hansuke remembers his first time with a man, and is curious to explore as he gets him clean. He then repeats the process in order to get more soap suds to cover him, putting different amount of pressure as his hands glide over his back, tracing over his arm muscles and abdomen. Making his way further down to touch the soft boy in front of him.

Feeling the soap touch his body, Kuma shuttered. Then, he noticed the sensitive spots Hansuke had chosen to start over. This caused a shiver to ripple through his body. The movement along his body made him melt into the pressure of Hansuke's hands. He was soaking up the moment. "A-ah. Its- ooh. A lot different. Than when I was little." He bit his tongue softly, trying to silence his subtle enjoyment. After basking in the darkness for so long, his body was sensitive. He had to recontain all of himself after being so large and free. It made him burst at the seams with every press and rub of the slick soap against his skin.

“Heh, I was hoping it would be different to what you were used to.” Hansuke uses the rounded tips of his short nails to glide over the other’s body, leaving small red lines over skin after feeling satisfied he had experimented enough in that particular area. Lines going down his back, over his arms and leg, but leaving the matching tattoo Hansuke gave him on their first kiss together alone. “Your skin is so pretty, I’m surprised it you don’t show it off. It’s like gliding over silk.” He whispers in his ear from behind as his nails trail up his lower legs and under his thighs. “You’re more pleasing than I imagined this way.”

Kuma gasped at the nails running against his skin. It felt like every seconds clawed at his being. He was soft, fragile in this pale body. "I. Will show it all to you. Nobody else." He felt his eardrum pound at the hot breath on his ear when Hansuke whispered. He cried out at the feeling of nails over his thighs, whining at how good everything felt. "Anything. I-I would do anything to please you." The tongue he had set between his teeth was now hanging out loose. The hands he felt were much stronger in their sensation than before. Being in the light hardens him, but being fresh from the darkness. He was putty, free to toy with as Hansuke pleased.

Since Hansuke sat behind the pale skinned boy, he didn’t have a direct view. Luckily the mirror in front of them reflected every detail he craved to see with his own eyes. The almost euphoric expression matching the way his body reacted to just his hands. Spreading the soap further down to even tickle the bottom’s of Kuma’s feet, the incubus always looked forward to passing around the spot he wouldn’t touch without permission. “I really would love to get you clean. Can you guide my hands to any spots I’ve missed.” Hansuke purrs in his ear, massaging his slippery skin and making more bubbles. Not like they hid anything. “You deserve to be pampered, and I wouldn’t let you feel incomplete.” He then squeezes different parts of his body along with the areas he first started with on the oni’s chest.

The feeling of his body being scrubbed from head to toe left him a mess. His body was wet and slick with the residue and bubbles covering him. His breathing was shallow as he stared into the mirror at himself. Seeing Hansuke behind him enjoying every second of it. He grabbed his hand, tight grip around his fingers as he tugged him along. Guiding him over his body. He couldn't think right now, his body wouldn't allow it. He held his hand on his stomach for a moment, letting himself breath. "You make me complete. So don't worry. I'm yours." He slips the hand down, letting go before reaching back to place his trembling hand against Hansuke's cheek. Turning his head to the side to eye him in his peripheral. His red cheeks burning with love for the boy behind him. "Pamper me."

Gasping softly at both where his hand was now and Kuma being flexible enough to touch his face, the incubus simply nods. With plenty of the liquid soap still coating his hand, Hansuke begins slower than usual. Feeling his curve, it was more out of curiosity at first since he couldn’t directly see without taking his eyes off of the oni’s face. Wanting to burn it in his memory. After awhile, the incubus starts to become more diligent. Doing so to the point where his arm got tired, but not wanting to stop. He couldn’t stop now. Like wanting to see a movie to the end. “If it were up to me, I’d want to stay in this place as long as possible. Both indulging in each at our best.” He tells Kuma, loving this room more than ever. “Making our fantasies a reality.”

Kuma moans softly to Hansuke's sensitive touch. His body felt like a bomb close to the end of its fuse. He did his best to grind the stool back, allowing him to lay against the Incubus. His soapy body connecting with the other's. His thighs burned and his breaths grew more laboured as he progressed. He was needy, loving every second of his touch. "Haah. I-I. Aah. Love you. So much." He strained to speak, his speech slurring as he melted against the boy. His toes curled in desperation as he seemed   to hiccup from his throat. Finally finding himself exploding under pressure. A loud cry, but slowly fading into softer and softer whimpers. His eyes swam in a pool of green watered fog. His mouth watering and slack as he let out soft pants and whines into the others ear. He couldn't think. His mind was blank. And every part of him burned and tingled in ecstasy.

At this point, Hansuke used his tail to replace the hand he had been working with. After shivering from the switch, he cradle Kuma partially in his arms and pressed against his own chest while his tail tries to continue what his hand had been working at. It’s it’s own way. Hansuke then touches the wet flor for a couple of seconds with his tired hand before reaching for another small towel. This one dunked and brought up to Kuma’s body. “Time to scrub the things you don’t need.” And with that, the incubus washes the lingering bubbles and soap away. Definitely using this to enjoy the cute snack.

The tail seemed to wrap around Kuma like a snake. His wining getting louder again as he was worked at further. His limit had been reached, but the boil over felt like fire. He wasn't sure what to do but sit back and let him work. His body hurt, and he was weak to Hansuke's will. "Ahahh~" he couldn't form words. Then, he felt the hands move to his body again. This time, water was dripping down from the wet towel in Hansuke's hand. This was still a bath, but he felt useless as he cried and pulsed under Hansuke's soft touch. His eyes rolling into the back of his head and his tongue left hanging between his teeth like a dog as he gasped for any semblance of cold air. Everything was on fire. He felt as if he had been running for miles, and he was exhausted. But loving every second.

Hansuke’s breathing grew slightly heavier as he focused on the pale boy that needed his support. While causing the reason more as the towel slid gently over the soap covered skin. Even though the towel he could feel the heat on his hand. As if it stored onto itself before spreading throughout his own body to give him more energy. “It’s going to be ok. Stimulation taken further is one of the best.” Hansuke promises the oni, already thinking of a sweet treat for him afterwards. With the towel flowing over more of his skin there was no doubt Kuma would be clean. As clean as can be for someone Hansuke would call a lover. With that thought, the incubus bit the tip of his tounge with one of his canine teeth and finally finished. “How are you feeling?” In a large fluffy white towel, Hansuke effortlessly lifts Kuma up with his arms. Partially covering and drying him as they take a breather.

The stimulation he was talking about. Kuma knew it was all for the best. He was feeding into Hansuke, and he was happy to do so. It was orgasmic past itself. But then. Kuma felt everything halt at once. Hansuke was done cleaning him. He was still left fried from everything that had happened, but giggled softly. He lazily tilted his head to stare at Hansuke, a tired grin plastered on his beat red face. "I love you." He spoke in labored breath. "I love you." He repeated it. Everything in his body screamed those words to him. He was intoxicated, and exhausted. Once he was lifted in the incubus' arms, he buried his face into his chest. Purring and mumbling like a cat in his arms. "Thank you." His speech was slurred and muffled, but he further pressed his face against the strong muscles. He wanted to kiss him, but couldn't find the strength to lift his head.

Hansuke carefully carries him across the shower room and out the door after he dislodges the clothes he stuck underneath the door with his toes. They can be picked up later. Right now the cutest being in his home is cuddled up in the soft white towel that’s drying him off. “Love you too.” He says softly, though is still at some level of excitement from the cleaning. Once out the door, he carries Kuma to his bedroom. Inside is a large bed that is capable of resting his wings on when he feels like it, a closet, a vanity mirror over some drawers, small desk, and a body length mirror hanging out near the window. Hansuke gently lays the pale oni down and tucks him in after rubbing the towel against him to get him dry. And to touch his sensitive places again, to play a bit more. “Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold. Anything else you’re in the mood  for?” Hansuke stands next to him, but crouches down to cradle the side of his face.

Kuma stares up at Hansuke the entire time he carries him. His eyes half lidded, but unmoving. The sight of him seemed to calm his head and allow him to come to focus. Although he did want one thing, he knew he should wait. "I want you to remember your mom." He giggled, moving to place a hand to the Incubus's cheek. "I can wait. But you need to make dinner. I already kept us in the shower for way longer than you planned for." His mouth curled into a soft smirk as he opened his eyes more, the green collecting themselves slowly. "When you get back. I want to cuddle. I really want to cuddle." He leaned up, pulling one hand from under the covers to touch Hansuke's cheek in return as he kissed him. Pulling away after a few seconds with a smile on his face.

Hansuke lingers on how comforting the kiss felt compared to the other time they have. It made him feel safe and genuinely loved. Which was hard to pinpoint in the beginning, but started becoming more clear. “I’ll make dinner for all of us. As long as you don’t have any food allergies I don’t know yet, it should be tasty.” He lets his hand drop, but has it slide down Kuma’s body a bit to feel how warm he is. “Feeding, cuddling, as you wish. Us being together right now couldn’t make me happier.” With a smile back Hansuke stands back up and starts to head to the kitchen. “See you soon~”

Kuma nodded, blowing a kiss towards Hansuke on his way out. He took this time to study him like this. His wings and tail looked a lot... Sexier. They were cute and soft, nice to play with. But seeing him like this, in full view from the comfort of the Incubus's bed. He had an obvious charm to him. It was clear his kind was made with sex appeal in mind. "Hey." Kuma called out abruptly. Staring for a while longer. "You aren't just cute. You also have a nice ass." He smirked and bit his tongue, containing his giggling. He meant it. But saying it out loud made it a lot funnier than thinking it in his head.

He almost walks into the wall next to the door way and hits the door with one of his wings when he hears Kuma call that out to him. Hansuke’s smile then turns into one that resembles how he looked back in the shower room. “Yours is better. I’ll like it even more after tonight. If you’re Down to do it.” He chuckles after stressing that one word and goes to the kitchen to make dinner. The incubus always works hard to make food his mother likes, but gets an idea to make an additional food. After spending time preparing and cooking the ingredients, the smell of what he has soon wafts through the entire home. After making his mother’s meal first, Hansuke comes back to his bedroom carrying a breakfast-in-bed tray with 2 plates. Fried rice with chicken covered by a flat yellow egg and the circumference of each plate having carrots cut into a simple flower shape (that he used a cookie cutter on). “Hope I didn’t leave you too hungry. Now we can eat with each other.” Hansuke then gets into the bed, sliding up next to Kuma and kisses his cheek.

Kuma could smell the food cooking in the other room. It almost hit him just how long it had been since he ate food that wasn't just a medley of fruit and noodles. The smell of eggs almost made him get out of bed to see what he had been missing. But once he heard Hansuke preparing dishes, he cozied himself further. Seeing the incubus enter with the tray, he almost jumped out of bed. "I'm not left hungry when I get to eat you up every time I see you. But... I'm definitely not going to turn down. Good food." He says that bluntly. Everything on his plate looked genuinely amazing. "I. Damn." The kiss on his cheek caused him to smile more as he turned his head and lifted a finger. Placing it on Hansuke's nose. "Look. I think after this, I'll need to get you a new apron. I'd be really happy to kiss the cook right now." He pulled his finger back, placing it into the egg on his place, using his nail to stab it and lift a small piece to his teeth.

Hansuke puts the tray between them, but down his bed enough so that it’s still within reach as he drapes the other side of the bed sheets over his lower half. His tail moves around like a snake under the covers, on the search for contact with Kuma. “You don’t really need a sign to do that though, do you?” The incubus smiles as he puts and arm around the other, bringing him into a kiss and tasting him at the same time. The egg just added onto how good it was. “If every day is like this, you’d make me feel like I’m a king for feeding this well. If it’s ok with you, would you be my queen?” Hansuke asks after the kiss ends, and takes Kuma’s hand to kiss to show how special he is to him.

Kuma couldn't help but blush wildly at the kiss, and the question. He really fed him that well? That made him feel a bit proud. He had done a good job, and his energy was enough to indulge the incubus in his needs. "I would be your queen any day of the week. But that title isn't as fitting for us. How about, we be Emperor Hansuke, and his demon Empress Kuma. King and Queen are too European, they aren't as picky. But we could be the first inhuman couple to take the throne here." He leaned in, pulling his hand from Hansuke's lips to run it through his hair. "And if we ruled. This place would be beautiful. They would have to show their undying allegiance to you. And praise you. They'd want to do favours. Just for you." He moved his hand down the back of his head, placing his fingers against the tops of his wings, tracing them slowly. "And you'd be able to tell them. You had somebody to do all of those thing for you instead. Somebody. Who loved you. More than royalty." He leaned in, his nose rubbing past Hansuke's as he stared into his eyes from merely inches away. "You would have me. All to yourself. Whenever you wanted. If you were on top of the throne, or sitting with the rice fields. I'd still be here. Every step of the way. To do anything you please."

Hansuke shudders a bit as he feels his head and later his wings get touched by delicate fingers. Hearing Kuma describe a fantasy where they could be wonderful rulers has him smile more to himself, and the green swirling eyes right in front of his gives him a more content feeling. “Wouldn’t that be perfect.” He chuckles while his tail finds its way to Kuma, brushing up against different parts of his skin like a dog rolling in a bed of flowers. “We’d be so lucky to have such devoted people. I’m lucky I found someone as loving and attractive as you.” He then slides his across Kuma’s chest, having him be something to focus on so the pleasure coursing through his body doesn’t overwhelm him so soon. “Every great relationship is a two way street. Except I want to return whatever you give me with interest.” Smiling a bit wickedly, Hansuke kisses him back. Embracing him without anything getting the way.

The tail against Kuma's body made him giggle at first, but soon made him hitch his breath slightly. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hansuke, even if he wanted to. "You really find me attractive. I guess I can be cute, when I can be so secure with somebody like you." His words, with interest. This his heart skip a beat. His voice was so assertive, harsh. It forced him to hold his breath, to stop himself from cry out in want. Everything Hansuke did made him feel a surge to wrap him up, and never let him go. He loved how long time felt with him. How much he wanted time to stop so they could enjoy themselves. The kiss only furthered that want. That need that burned into him in the past moments. While they sat like that, Kuma moved his free hand to find Hansuke's tail. He had grown fond of its touch, and its actions. How it seemed to act like an extension of Hansuke's wants. He took the tail in between his fingers. Pulling away from their kiss to bring the tail to his mouth, laying the end against his tongue and trapping it between his teeth. Softly suckling at the pointed end, swirling his tongue along the squishy, skin arrow head. He had wanted to do that from the beginning. Just to see how Hansuke would react.

Hansuke hadn’t realized what Kuma was going to do to the tip of his tail till it was too late. Not that he would have stopped him, but that he wouldn’t have asked because he didn’t know. But feeling it inside felt amazing. As fast as lightning, Hansuke laid back on his side of the bed as the sensation spread and brought on a somewhat different reaction. He felt very hot, especially under the covers, but only slid down to rest his head as he pants too. “T-That is... good. Very good. Don’t stop.” Hansuke says in a low growl as he bends his knees and shifts his hips as the teeth touch the top too. He didn’t want to move elsewhere and wanted to focus on the pleasure.

Kuma smirked as he saw Hansuke's reaction. It was unexpected, but almost adorable. He didn't stop, on the contrary, he used his tongue to pull more in, slowly enveloping a few inches of his tail, swishing it back and forth between his cheeks. His hands moving to hold the base of his tail, carefully running his fingers along whatever he could. Even following it under the blanket with one hand to meet with the base of his back. Kuma's eyes swam with motivation as he moved to lay beside Hansuke, making sure they were only inches apart as he held the tip of his tail hostage. He used his legs to cover Hansuke's stomach, half wrapping himself around the incubus. The warmth he could feel from the boy was comforting. His face showing no embarrassment, but his cheeks still speckled with colour as he rolled his tongue along the circumference of the tail.

Hansuke gasped softly as he felt more contact down to and at the base of his tail and the more his tip got swallowed by the wet heat. Once he felt Kuma’s legs wrap around him, the incubus turned around to face him instead of closing his eyes shut to keep from unraveling. “Thank you...” He says in between pants as more of the tip of his tail gets swallowed up. “I-It’s usually sensitive, but I couldn’t have thought of this myself.” Still feeling like he needs more, Hansuke rubs part of his body against Kuma’s. The instinct to do so only grows stronger, causing him quell it and make it grow stronger at the same time.

Kuma smiles at Hansuke as he speak, not wanting to talk with the tail in his mouth. He didn't want it to escape, not that it would. The feeling of Hansuke rubbing himself against Kuma do desperate caused him to blush, but his head only faded more as he started to pull more and more of the tail in. Making sure not to clench his jaw as the tail passed his tongue. Letting the pointed tip slide down his throat. This caused him to take a long breath through his nose before continuing further. Kuma showed his own affection, his legs tightening against Hansuke as he began rubbing against the incubus stomach. All of a sudden, the smell of food didn't even cross his mind. His body just simply screamed for Hansuke. Perhaps this was part of the tattoo. The more he kept this close, the more he indulged the incubus. It felt like his own body needed the other. Like a drug, he didn't even think anymore. He just felt out the situation in hopes both would find pleasure in it.

Hansuke sees the pale boy take in more of his tail, surprised at how onis can control their gag reflex. He wasn’t even sure how much of his tail was still out in the open. Regardless, the incubus slides his hands down to rest on Kuma’s hips. Both to anchor himself to who he’s grinding against. “You look... heh, sexy taking it in.” Hansuke tries to make a small joke, but means it with how well Kuma is going along and possibly trying new things.

Those words made Kuma moan out slightly, in an attempt to show gratitude at the comment. The hands on his hips gives him an idea, causing him to shift his body to sit on top of Hansuke. The blankets were off of him now, leaving him out in the open for Hansuke to see. Straddling him, he leaned forward, his eyes closing as he slowly pulled the tail from his throat, letting the saliva coated tip eventually exit his mouth. He grabbed it tightly with both hands before lifting his hips, moving his hands down his chest. "Your tail moves independently. I want to feel it move." He lets go, the wet tail now sitting by his hip as he leans in to lay on top of Hansuke. Their faces only inches away, Kuma holding himself up with his hands as he lays his stomach down flush with Hansuke's body.

Hansuke gasps when he first feels the tip of his tail come into contact with the colder air after leaving the warm wet space and pointed teeth. But soon feels the oni shift on top of him, touching much more physically than they had before. With his tail now free, Hansuke is aware of what it would try to do next. “Then get ready for a wild ride.” Smiling up with a mischievous look in his eyes, the incubus keeps his hands on Kuma’s hips as the tail goes on an adventure. With the tip leading, his tail starts to move around like a live wire. Wrapping around different parts of his body to make friction, to feel the difference. Just like before, the oni’s body is soft and... squeezable. While the tip was the most sensitive part, the rest of it made it a habit to play with how flexible his skin was, especially the softest being right below his hips. Hansuke was tempted to let his hands travel down there too, which he ends up doing. “Ha... you feel so nice on the outside. I bet it would be just as great on the inside, if not better.” He has his hands put pressure and sometimes his nails too to see Kuma’s reaction as they felt each other.

Kuma can't help but gasp as the tail seemed to explore him. Running along his body, along sensitive skin and flesh. Making him shutter in pleasure. As Hansuke hands explored, squeezing and prodding at him while the tail wrapped around him, he couldn't help but moan out softly onto the boys ear. He pushed his mouth to the boys neck, sucking at the skin, this time pushing his teeth a little harder. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave his mark as he licked the raw spot he placed on the boys skin. "If you want to feel inside of me. I won't stop you. I already let you feel the back of my throat. So... Why not try me out." He purred into his ear, seductively growling with more assertiveness then he had shown before. Every moment Hansuke's fingers graced him, he let out long soft breaths into his ear. Making sure each one was paired with sweet nothings. His hands moved to Hansuke's head. Rubbing the back of his head, and running through his hair. Holding him close to his face as he placed kisses at his cheek, shoulder, and neck.

“It would be my pleasure, but probably mostly yours.” His heart beat increases from the kisses peppering his skin, leaving a nice burn that immersed him more in his actions. Using his fingers to spread the two areas apart, the tip of Hansuke tail blindly felt its way to a crevice, and finally a place where it could sink in. Being careful, it moved slowly. Hansuke watches the oni above him as this happens, wanting to soak in the reaction. “You’re doing well. Not everyone is as open as you.” The incubus chuckles lightly to make the experience easier to handle. After some time, the tip of his tail stops moving, and Hansuke tries to control his breathing as they both adjust. “Feel free to say when’s good. Or leave it a surprise.”

The hands that held him, and the fingers holding him apart made him choke on his breath, it was so simple, but the action of it was surprising. Somewhat cold and airy, only to be replaced by the slimy tip of his tail. The wet sensation was vastly different from anything he'd felt before. As he felt it slip further, his eyes went instantly foggy. He couldn't tell what it was, but something felt instantly better. Everything felt hot, and his body began to shake in pleasure. His legs growing weak as he tried to restrain himself from grinding against the incubus' stomach. "H-holy shit." It seemed like it didn't stop until it did. Forcefully, he tightened the grip on Hansuke's hair. "Not everyone. Is a fucking shadow demon either." He laughed softly, mixing it with the moans and breathing. But once he heard those words. A surprise. He wanted to be. Rearranged. His shadow form had so much freedom, but he still felt like he wanted to push this body to its limits. "All of it. I want to feel all of it." He was energetic, needy. He didn't know what he could handle, but he wanted more.

Hansuke gives a quick nod, and moves his hands to help lift Kuma enough so that they could move against each other without much effort. “Then don’t hold back. I’m not, and I’m not gonna reject any help.” He whispers into the other’s ear and starts to move his tail while also making more friction. Ha, if the covers were still over them, they might catch on fire with how hot they are. The tail moves quicker than before, and at different angles to stimulate more nerves. At one point, it concentrates on a certain spot and starts to stimulate it as much as it could. Hansuke really wanted to kiss the pale boy, but was preoccupied with the force that most likely drove them more into staying connected like this. His breathing gets heavier, and his hands grip onto Kuma as it wracks through him intensely. The incubus even had trouble focusing on Kuma, but by sound alone he could tell it was just as out of this world.

The speed and motion that the incubus had started made Kuma moan out at first. But the more and more he focused, and edged him, pushing deeper and more rhythmically. He began letting out different sounds. Screaming. Pleasure filled shouts of protest to his movements. The tail felt filling. He felt more and more full as the tail moved through him, pushing his insides how they pleased. It was bewildering and he was unaware how much he was drooling as his mouth sat gaping. Lines of drool pouring over his teeth as he cried out. Nothing was held back, and nothing was slow. His hips moved as well, slamming against the tail with a force that caused him to slide against Hansuke, pushing the tail deeper each time. Then, the bundle of nerves. Hansuke's tail shot lightning through him as it struck the soft ball inside. Each time it was struck, he gasped and choked out his words. Almost without hesitation he gave in, coating their stomach and the space between them. But his body refused to stop there. His face was slack and his eyes rolled into his skull as he ran on autopilot. Loud and gurgling moans slipping through his throat every second.

The moment Kuma had to transition to autopilot, Hansuke felt and incredible surge of energy rush right into him. It was almost overwhelming as it combined with how his tail was feeling and acting, yet only fueled the incubus. Noticing that the oni above him being overwhelmed himself, Hansuke flips them over so he lets the pale boy get some rest on the soft bed as they keep going. Hansuke’s tail somehow moving even faster while the rest of it spazzes erratically, he kisses the oni’s chest first. Even trying to imitate him by using his teeth to leave a few love bites. Never being enough to hurt though. At one point, his mind fills with white noise as the largest sensation rips through him. By the time he comes back down, the incubus is tenderly wrapped up with Kuma in a bed sheet burrito.

Kuma is exhausted. Both physically and mentally. His brain is fried, and his body is almost close to falling into a warm sleep. His arms are wrapped snugly around Hansuke. He needed to hold onto him. Not for any real reason, but he needed to. His voice mumbling and soft. "I love you. So much." He repeated this again tonight. He meant it every time. His body under the sheets gave him an idea. He let the darkness of the sheets work its magic. A soft bubbling surging under the sheets. The food, still barely intact at the far end of the bed, away from them, slowly raised up. It seemed to come towards them on a wave of blanket before stopping comfortably on the side of them. "Heh. Dinner is served dear." He shut his eyes for a moment. Enjoying the feeling of being there.

As Hansuke cuddles with the other, he sees him use his abilities to make the food come back. He blushes a lot when he realizes they must have made the food almost fall over. “Thanks.” He says, feeling a bit shy and guilty as the plates of food land next to them. Wiggling one arm out, the incubus takes one plate, cuts into the egg and rice with a spoon, and lifts it to Kuma’s lips. “Say ah~” He knew that the oni was capable of feeding himself, but wanted him to relax after their recent session. Thank goodness the food was still warm. “I’m curious to what you think of it.”

Kuma opened his mouth, letting his tongue exit. This is the first time he ever moved his tongue like this, but without lifting his head the tongue snaked out like it did in the dark shower, wrapping around the food on the spoon before pulling it back in between his teeth. Letting the egg and rice sit in his mouth briefly before chewing. His mouth curling into a smile as he slowly savoured the food. Swallowing, and letting out a soft breath, he looked up at Hansuke lovingly. "It's amazing. Maybe it just tastes better when its a follow up, or maybe because you made it. But all I know is that this is the best thing I've ever eaten." He seemed to melt under the blankets, using the darkness of the enclosed burrito around them to reenergize himself. His eyes grew less hazy. He could regenerate energy forcibly by blending himself with shadows. By doing so, he also used the shadows to embrace Hansuke in a full body hug. "Everything you do is the best. You. Are the best."

Hansuke carefully puts the plate down and takes a bite from his own plate before hugging him closely as well. He could feel, or not feel, the way Kuma had partially blended into the darkness. Thinking of what had happened in the shower room has him twitch a bit. The hands, the toungued, all those wonderful touches that brought him to a state of euphoria. “You’re the best. I didn’t think there was any way I could love internetions like this better, but I could say you’ve got a precious talent for it.” He teases him slightly, and relaxed against the green eyed oni. “I love you too.”


	2. UHA

Hansuke stand up too, still holding the cup of water. He didn’t expect Kuma to accidentally hurt himself either, but still wants both of them to have a good time. “Well... the powder I took earlier makes things feel better. Maybe it could help with your eyes?” He suggests. Hansuke isn’t completely sure if they can specifically help his eyes, but based on past uses it has made pain seem almost non existent. “It wasn’t dumb. Just gotta be more careful. Like if you do drink, I’ll make sure you won’t over do it.”

Kuma thought for a moment. His mouth twitching and the pain in his head making thinking a bit harder. "Since I am definitely staying the night with you. I guess I wouldn't... Ugh. I wouldn't be completely against trying some of your weird super drugs. Not like they won't wear off in the morning." He waved a hand, laughing through the pain in his head still. "I will try not to over do it, but my body will burn through half of this stuff faster than yours though. The curse of a broken circadian rhythm." He laughed. This was something he knew for a fact, as going to the hospital for anything was always painful, since any painkillers they gave him wore off quicker than they could finish the operations.

Hansuke nods, smiling a little more when he says he’ll stay the night with him. Looking forward to that, the tall party host takes out 2 packets of the  powder that he explained and made his eyes unnaturally sparkle earlier. Because of course he’d carry extra around with him during a party. He the rips open 1 packet and spreads a line of the stuff over his left arm. Hovering it somewhat under Kuma’s nose, Hansuke pats him on the back to comfort him. “When I count to 3, you should make a big sniff through your nose to let it enter your system, ok?” As long as Kuma wants to take it with him, he’s happy to share.

Kuma was surprised that Hansuke was so prepared. It didn't stop him from shrugging that off in favour of some kind of relief. Sudden pain was the best motivation to make bad choices. "Alright. Sure thing." He wiggled his nose slightly, he wasn't very familiar with the intake of anything other than pills. So snorting, smoking. They weren't really things he had experience with. He just readied himself anyway. Waiting for the countdown.

To Hansuke, this was normal. He had first taken drugs at a wild party, which made the experience to him more fun. Sure, he didn’t act the way he normally would while under its influence, but at least he still had all of his memories the whole time. If was actually a coincidence since he had wanted to talk to the chemistry wiz of the school, who also happened to be a wiz at making drugs too. “1... 2... 3!” Hansuke says out loud and moves his arm quickly under Kuma’s nose so he can inhale practically all of the powder.

Kuma didn't just breath, he took in a breath akin to somebody with a head cold trying to snuff their nose. Snorting it was just about as painful as he would have expected given a solid was coating the inside of nose. His eyes watered and he felt like he was about to sneeze. "Shit, okay. Huu- Okay." He took a lot of deep breaths through his mouth, followed by sudden coughing. His teeth clacked together like fingers wrapping on a desk. "Huu- okay. Okay. Uh, how long should it take to kick in?" He blew air out of his mouth, and reached for the cup in Hansuke's hand. Downing the water that was left inside. It coated his dry throat and he coughed a few more times.

“It should take at most a few minutes.” Hansuke snaps his fingers to make a water bottle appear this time and hands it to Kuma. “I guess if I had to explain it, your body will start to tingle in your head, and then make the rest of your body feel that way. Then... I don’t know. I then feel like anything is possible.” He tries to explain, and hopes the powder wasn’t to harmful when he inhaled the stuff. It’s the kind of thing that takes getting used to.

"Anything is possible. Its just a matter of knowing the right people anymore." Kuma laughed, leaning against Hansuke. "But hey. Would that stuff make my eyes all weird like yours earlier? You know, how they had that whole glittery look to em. Like you just dived face first into a fourteen year old girl's sticker book." That made him laugh slightly. The pain in his head became more bearable, and the unsettling sensation in his throat got duller. He took the water, shredding the cap with his teeth and spitting it on the ground before taking two long gulps of water. Enough to make him gasp for air afterwards.

Hansuke laughed along with him. “I think it makes any person’s eyes look like that. The main reason the powder is called Sparkles is because of the main side effect.” He does want to see what Kuma’s would look like, but is fine not getting to know since he should be resting his eyes now. “I’ve been told mine look more glittery than others, but I don’t really get why.” Hansuke sees Kuma rip off the cap, and is starting to think he’s starting to change. “I think the creator got the idea to do that after watching anime.” He then chuckles at his own joke.

Kuma raised an eyebrow, and a wry smile crossed his face. "I can bet I've probably seen it. My lack of a social life helps with stuff like that." He held the bottle out to Hansuke. "You want any? I can't really close it." He swished the bottle around, watching the water at the bottom swirl around the inside. It seemed to sparkle too, but that may just be him seeing things. His glasses don't really allow for very good differentiation in colours. "By the way. Your eyes sparkle with or without the stuff. That's why it seems that way. This only adds to the density of the stars in your eyes." He wiggled his shoulders slightly, and giggled at himself. Half of the things he was saying were even less refined than his already filterless vocal skills.

Hansuke takes the bottle and swallows the rest of the water in it in 1 gulp. He wasn’t really looking at what he was drinking cause he was too busy looking at Kuma. He was definitely starting to be more free about things, and what he said about his eyes added to him wanting to hold him in his arms. Which he did. “You think I have stars in my eyes? Right now, you’re the only thing I see right now. Also, your eyes are pretty nice in the right lighting.”

"In the right lighting? You mean little to none?" Kuma laughed. But being held like that, he laid his head against Hansuke's chest. "I think its a bit crazy. That I'm the person you chose to look at. There must be some other people here that look nicer than me. But, then you come along in a drunken stupor, shirt unbuttoned, and fall into my lap. If you didn't have stars in your eyes to boot, I'd be damn near surprised." He spoke confidently about it. Lifting his head up to stare at the side of Hansuke's face. This man had two feet on him, and it was a bit strange the height difference. "Does it hurt your neck to have to stare at me down here?"

Hansuke replays the scene where he did appear out of the smoke and landed on top of Kuma. The main reason being he got his location a bit off, but probably would have been alright anyway since he landed close enough to something soft. “It doesn’t hurt my neck now. I know I can’t see eye to eye with some people, literally. But I don’t mind bending certain ways for you.” But he does bring up a good point, and Hansuke moves his hands to hold him around the sides of his chest. “You think it’d be more comfortable for me to carry you? Or find some place where you can settle in my lap?” He starts to get somewhat excited for that.

Kuma can't really conceal his feelings towards the offer. His cheeks turn easily red and a smirk crosses his face. "Eh. Screw it. Why not both?" He raised his arms, wrapping them around Hansuke's neck. His head lulling back as the pain in his temple had dissolved to nothing. Their little chat had enough time to settle in with the 'sparkles' he had consumed, and he didn't have much need for constraints. "After that, you won't need to bend anywhich way. I'll save you the trouble." He giggled again, and his teeth seemed to gloss over. Saliva coating in late to the prior dryness in his throat.

Hansuke easily lifts Kuma off his feet and into his arms. He’s lifted heavier, so this wasn’t a problem. “Haha, if you say so, I guess you’re feeling better now huh.” The tall party host uses one hand to make sure his glasses stay secure on his head before walking toward one of the rooms he knows is vacant. When they both get inside (after Hansuke uses his foot to kick the door closed behind them), he relaxes into one of the big comfy chairs and has Kuma rest in his lap. “There. Now neither of us have to worry about straining ourselves.” Hansuke says, his face closer the the shorter boy’s.

Kuma felt weightless as he was carried to the room. It was a completely foreign feeling to him, being carried like that. The room was empty, a bit trashed it seemed. This was somebodies house, poor guy would have to clean up afterwards. "Not that we were under much strain to begin with. The world is kinda just melting around us anyways. I can barely hear the music around here when I'm talking to you. Before, it was just an annoying drone. But I guess its pretty nice background noise." He laughed, laying his head against Hansuke's shoulder. A firm pillow, but one he found a sweet comfort in.

Hansuke moves one hand to support Kuma’s back so he won’t accidentally fall over, and feels warmer as he settles against him in the chair. “It does have a nice beat to it. It’s more thanks to whoever is DJing tonight.” Glad that Kuma is feeling better thanks to the Sparkles, he tries not to rustle him too much. “I’ll need to be back here in the morning to help clean up, but I think I can spare some time to cuddle with you under my sheets.” Smiling more, Hansuke brushes his lips against his forehead.

Kuma closes his eyes for a moment to take in everything. When he opens them again, he leans his head in to Hansuke's neck. Gently grazing his teeth against the skin. "I don't doubt that. If anything, I would be surprised if you didn't. Even if I'm not a number, you didn't come to party for nothing. So I get it." He let his glasses fall a bit loose on his face as he hung onto Hansuke. His eyes had changed from their normal green colour to a brighter teal, and the shimmer in his pupils were condensed and crystalline.

The first time Hansuke gets shocked tonight was when he felt how sharp his teeth really are against his neck, and then tilts his head after he notices the change in his eyes. “Whoa... careful. You still need your glasses, and it feels like you can give some unique hickies.” He chuckles a bit, and helps adjust them so they can cover his eyes correctly. “You’re right though, I do like hooking up with other people. But most of the time I don’t get to see them later outside our own schedules and stuff. So... you’re pretty special to me right now.” Hansuke then starts to kiss his neck, to return the favor.

The sudden feeling of lips on his neck makes his breath hitch. But he bears it and whispers in Hansuke's ear. The rasp in his voice making it sound a lot deeper than normal. "I don't think, hickies are the concern. I'll try not to bite you too hard, but. Its kinda difficult when you have teeth like mine." He giggled breathlessly and put an arm around his neck, his hand resting on the back of Hansuke's head. He couldn't help but smile, not only from the attention, but also how sweet he was. He just felt oddly comfortable around him. He could metaphorically stare down a lion with him by his side.

Feeling Kuma’s hand on the back of his head, Hansuke didn’t feel like there was any sign he should stop and let his head drop back close to the sharp-teethed boy’s neck. “I should really be saying that for you. With your skin, it’s easy to see almost anything on it. Like if I made some small red flowers bloom here.” He kisses his neck with a bit more force this time.

That phrase, small red flowers. Kuma quite liked the way that sounded. The feeling on his neck that followed made him utter a noise akin to a growling dog. He couldn't help but clutch his fingers through Hansuke's hair. "Maybe I wouldn't have a problem with that. Whatever you do would just look like art anyways, so I guess I'll be your canvas." He let out a half laugh, half moan into Hansuke's ear.  Slow and jagged breaths following each press against his neck.

Hearing the sounds the other boy makes and having his hair tugged doesn’t stop Hansuke from planting more kisses. It actually drives him to do so more. “Ha... ha... my actual art wouldn’t compare to how you look now... if only you could see yourself now...” He starts to pant, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest. Hansuke then stops for a second to see how much he’s done, and smiles against his neck. “Now... I think there are enough here. Want more above or below?”

Kuma places his tongue between his teeth for a few moments. His hitched breathing slowing as he thinks about it. "You know. I would be impressed to see how you would handle my teeth. You ever lick a serrated blade before?" Those words came out a lot creepier than he intended, but he had no intention on taking them back as he pulled Hansuke's head away from his neck. Pushing their foreheads against one another, his eyes seem to be glowing even through the brown tint of his glasses as he stared into Hansuke's eyes.

He looks back at Kuma, taking in his eyes behind the tinted glasses and the way he looked right now. It might have been almost frightening to some, but not even his question made him any less attracted to him. “Have you ever won in wrestling?” In actuality, Hansuke has liked a serrated blade before. On a dare. Too bad the world doesn’t make band aids that can go on your tongue. But having done so before makes him fearless as he presses his mouth against Kuma’s, ready to wrestle against his. If he wants to be rough, he can give him that.

Kuma's eyes fluttered briefly before he started to respond. Without hesitation he pushed himself against the pressure on his mouth. Parting his teeth to grace Hansuke with his tongue. His other hand wrapped around and grabbed hold of the back of Hansuke's shirt, while the hand on the back of his head trailed to his neck. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but just let his body guide his movements. He felt as if he had to take a hold of something, anything to keep himself grounded. The Sparkles running through his system left him unsure what was real and what was the drugs numbing his senses.

Hansuke adjusts his hands slightly as he feels Kuma move, but is more focused on taking him up on what reminded him of the dare he took part in awhile ago. His tongue meets his halfway, but then lifts it to the top to feel the sharp edges of the shorter boy’s teeth. Careful not to make himself bleed again, Hansuke then explores more by running the tip of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He then grows bolder and tries to tickle it, curious of the other’s reaction to it.

Kuma couldn't help but snort out loud at the feeling of the tongue grazing the roof of his mouth. He tried not to clamp his mouth shut, and instead opened his jaws wider, letting out a soft "hah" in response. He turned his head, taking this chance to push his tongue against the inside of Hansuke's cheek. The feeling of the notably normal teeth was in stark contrast to his own sharp enamel still pressed against the underside of his tongue. The flavour was strange, an undescribable heat mixed with whatever food he had eaten throughout the course of the night. It wasn't unpleasant, but rather satisfying that it would be such a unique taste compared to anything he had experienced before. In his head, he categorized it specially that this was Hansuke's flavour.

Hansuke tries not to let his urge to curve his mouth into a small smirk get in the way right now after hearing what resembled a short laugh escape from the other. He then feels a strange sensation on the inside of his cheek being... licked? Not that he minded, especially with the way it made the rest of face warm up as he felt a puff of his breath spread. Hansuke then moved one hand to Kuma’s cheek, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Kuma followed the movement without resistance. His hands clinging desperately to Hansuke in the spur of the moment. He held himself chest to chest with the man, only stopping their kiss to breathe. "You- haah. You know. This is my first kiss." He admitted, panting heavily. His head felt light and he was almost liquid in Hansuke's arms. His was tongue hanging loosely from his gaping mouth as he took in each staggered breath of cold, fresh air.

Hansuke took this moment as a break to breathe as well, through his nose in an effort to calm himself down so he can speak. “Really?” His voice sounds rougher. With how he spoke, Kuma seemed to be more confident than he was during his first kiss. “Well... you aren’t bad.” Hansuke has a wide open smile as he sees Kuma’s expression. “I love how you are now.” Spurred on by the increasing heat he feels traveling through his body, he goes back to kissing him again. This time letting Kuma breathe more in between.

Kuma felt his already beat red cheeks, burning to the touch, seemed to burn more noticeably from Hansuke's comments. Both on his kiss, and how he looked. He felt his insecurities and obligations melt beneath the embrace of this man. Sitting in his lap, the feeling of his breath. It all felt surreal and intoxicating. When Hansuke went back into the kiss, it was like things picked up right where they had left off. His hands running through Hansuke's hair as his tongue tried to force its way past the others. He felt like his body was boiling away into warm, sweet, bliss.

As Hansuke continued to kiss the other as he sat in his lap, he became more aware of how hot he was getting. And not only him, he could feel how warm Kuma was becoming just from the way he felt waves of heat almost radiate off him. Thinking of taking this further and to get temporary relief, Hansuke shrugs off the shirt he is wearing after guiding Kuma’s hands to rest directly on his sides above his hips. It was a bit tricky to focus while not breaking the kiss, but his shirt soon fell to the ground, leaving his top half bare.

Kuma barely noticed the movement happening, and gladly took his guidance. When he felt bare, course skin, he almost shuttered. He had to pull away for a moment, his eyes were glossy behind his glasses. "You gettin comfortable for something?" He spoke, slurred and brief. He moved one hand to rest on Hansuke's chest, tilting his head to one side. "I thought we agreed on waiting until we got to your place. Dooon't think I forgot about that." He giggled through closed teeth, trailing his hand up to rest on Hansuke's neck. "Plus, what would this party do with you out of commission for that long? It just wouldn't be a Hansuke house party, without the man himself." He moved in, placing his mouth to the opposing side of his neck. Letting his teeth gently poke at the skin as he ran a line across his neck with his tongue. A light salt speckling his taste buds.

Hansuke felt wherever his tongue glide over tingle, and leaned back against the cushioned chair to soak in the sensation. “It wouldn’t be the same if I didn’t stay till the end, but... I know I’ll still be able to make this a memorable night.” His chest starts to rise and fall more noticeably, and the added pricks from Kuma’s teeth make it feel more exhilarating. Different, but in a good way. “Also, taking off my shirt doesn’t mean I want the best part to happen now. We could both be shirtless, and I’d still wait till we were alone in my room.” Hansuke says, and returns his hands to the others back to feel his shirt. “Wouldn’t it feel better that way?”

Kuma hummed, the sound reverberating from his throat like a gargle. But once he stopped, he pulled his head back, and moved his hands down to the front of his shirt to pull back the fabric. Lifting up above his head. The dark tee hanging loosely in his finger tips as he let's it flutter to the floor in a heap. His chest was just as pale and zombie like, his ribs and waist being slightly more prominent with his slender figure. Short lines and scratches leading up and down his sides and back, light, and seemingly animal. Like claws had grazed his skin deep enough to stay even after he had healed. "You make me feel better just by being here. Anything else is just a bonus." He couldn't help but stop for a moment, peering down between them, admiring how toned Hansuke really was. He was capable, fit. Easily somebody out of a dream. He pushed forward, going in to make the first move as he forced himself onto Hansuke. His head tilting to the side to make the kiss easier for the man.

Given only a few seconds to take in the sight of Kuma’s body before being drawn back in for another kiss, Hansuke changes the pressure he puts in his hands as the feel the pale skin pressed up to his more noticeable flushed skin. Even with the slightly cooler air around them, it barely changed things. With the tips of his fingers, Hansuke gently felt the lines that stretched over the pale but soft skin. He didn’t want to hurt Kuma, and so tried to slide his hands over the rest of his body. Feeling his ribs, which he couldn’t help but glide over for awhile as if he were playing a piano, Hansuke finally settled his fingers and warm palms over them.

The rise and fall of Kuma's chest was a more noticeable with his shirt off, as the fabric was far more loose than his skin. He seemed frail to the eye, but his body was capable and agile. Letting his eyes stay open for a short time, he stared at Hansuke's face for a long time while they kissed. He wanted to see how he looked, how they looked like this. He wished he had a mirror to show him the stark contrast, the completely different skin, the difference in body type. The facial features. But most of all. He wanted these stupid glasses off of his face. He wished he could throw them across the room, and stare at Hansuke in full colour. He wanted to take in every shade and hue, to see the smile he gave him, the sparkles in his eyes. Without this disgustingly restricting shade of brown. The tint that made the world bearable also made it horribly difficult to enjoy like when he was in the dark. He wanted Hansuke without any restrictions. Including his glasses. Especially his glasses.

Hansuke’s eyes were lidded, barely open because even though he wanted to fully feel what they were doing, he didn’t want to miss anything visually. Somewhere in the warm bubble his mind was currently in, a thought rose to the surface that almost popped in. Shifting his hands to Kuma’s shoulders, Hansuke tries to look directly into his eyes. It’s hard to see the special green they took in just the right light, and figures maybe Kuma isn’t seeing everything as clearly as he does through those shades. “Hey...” He starts off, trying catch his breath and leans his forehead against his as he tries to continue. “Do you think... it would be more fun in the dark? That way, you won’t need to worry about your glasses getting in the way and... you get to do whatever you want without me knowing exactly. Y’know?” To him, the darkness could be more comforting as they explored and got to know each other better.

Kuma stared for a few seconds. His mouth hanging just barely ajar as he took in shallow breaths. "Would-" he stopped himself, gulping to get rid of the saliva pooling in the bottom of his jaw. "Would you like that? To be in the dark?" He didn't want to ruin the mood Hansuke had set up. He was happy, but he did want badly to throw the shades aside and drown in the pitch black abyss. Alone with Hansuke. Or, was Hansuke alone with him? "I. Do want to take off my glasses. If that is okay with you." He speaks, the first hint of childish reluctance in his voice. He was shy to accept the gesture, which never happened to him. It always felt so easy, but now. It was like a teeter totter of what could happen.

Hearing his hesitancy showed Hansuke that even Kuma can have cute moments like these, and kissed the pale skinned boy on the cheek. “I want you to be comfortable too, and I feel like your eyes may still need to to recover anyways.” He then traces his fingers down Kuma’s shoulders to feel his arms, which ends with him gently holding his hands. “I’ve seen enough to remember where to touch, and I hope to see more when we leave together. For now, I want you to know the same. If you want.” Hansuke smiles at him, happy to let him see as he does. Or at least as close to that as possible.

Kuma can't help but bow his head slightly, a soft smile on his face as he nods. Tugging on his hands lightly and shifting himself. "Well. When you put it like that. I guess, there's no harm in it." He moves as carefully as possible to stand up. His legs were wobbly, and he had to catch himself from falling back onto Hansuke. "Hahah. Just. Stay here. I'll be back in a second don't worry." He looked back at him, his cheeks flushed, and his torso barren. He walked to the light on the other end of the room, next to the door. He noticed that the door had been unlocked that whole time, and made sure to slip his hand over the handle to twist the lock. His other hand, flipping the switch suddenly. The last thing you could see in the room in the filament in the lightbulb cooling. But soon, a new pair of lights entered the room. Two tiny green orbs seemed to shine just as brightly as a distant LED. The steps Kuma took towards Hansuke were only visible by the slowly approaching green circles that seemed to shine differently as they got closer. The sparkles in them, influenced by the drug, seemed to shine in an array of different colours. Reds and blues that seemed to compliment the green backdrop. A hand slowly coming into his sensory field as Kuma slowly rubbed under Hansuke's chin. "You. Are absolutely stunning."

Staying in the chair, still the whole time even when Kuma turned off the lights, Hansuke was captivated by his eyes. Not only as the source of light in the entire room, but also by the new colors that shone in them. He then lifts his chin slightly as Kuma came back to him and feels his warm hand. The kind of warmth he wants to feel all over again. “The stunning one is you. Your eyes are one of a kind. And... you trust me as much as I do you.” Hansuke says to him. He may barely be able to see him, and can’t exactly see his expression, but feels like he’s the lucky one to meet Kuma. Gulping, despite his throat being a bit dry, he continues. “Feel free to make the first move.” He says with a slight smirk.

Kuma giggled softly in the darkness. His eyes seemed to float down, the hand on Hansuke's chin slowly slipping down, past his chest and down his stomach. Stopping over his belt loop. Then, a soft and cold sensation seemed to start right above that line, and following that feeling was the pair of green speckled lights. Slowly that cold sensation got warmer, wetter. The eyes seemed to follow the sensation over Hansuke's stomach, up his chest, and over his neck. Stopping at his ear, a needle tip seemed to press down on his earlobe, and a soft, breathy sigh was audible. "Don't worry. Later, I can start a bit lower." He giggled, and the pins disappeared. A weight then seemed to hover itself and lower into Hansuke's lap. Hands moving to grasp onto his bare shoulders, the green lights stopping just inches from his face.

Hansuke stared straight into the green light that was close to his face, and shuddered as he felt the sensation run down his body. And once he felt Kuma settle in his lap again, he almost immediately held onto him to find something to anchor onto in the sea of darkness. “I’m looking forward to it.” With his hands around the other’s waist, Hansuke lets them roam. One of the good things about this situation right now is that any surprise could happen now, which makes the sensation more electrified.

Kuma moved closer, pressing his mouth to Hansuke's lips in a light kiss. His hand moving from the shoulder to the side of his face, his fingers running over his ear, playing with his earlobe. Kuma's tongue seemed to run against the soft skin on his lower lip, biting at the others lip teasingly, just softly enough that the sharp points only seemed to graze off of the skin. Finally, moving the other hand he had from his shoulder, he slipped it behind Hansuke, letting his fingers trace the broad muscles lining his spine. His short nails seemed to press into every contour of his back.

Hansuke moaned softly when he first felt the pressure on his lower lip, and deepened the kiss by moving one hand behind Kuma’s head. He also arched his back from the light touches trailed over it, pressing himself flush against the other. Feeling himself become warmer again, Hansuke wanted to share it with Kuma. Wanted him to experience the same thing he was doing to him. So, with both hands, slowly went across his skin to find any places that were more sensitive than others.

Kuma felt his touch, and the moment his fingers touched his lower back, he seemed to shiver. He sensation of his muscles tightening to the mere touch of the man, it forced a shaky breath to leave Kuma's throat. His hands moving along the grooves in his spine, grazing the expanse of the smooth skin under his fingers. He started to buck occasionally, grinding himself against Hansuke, their chests pressed against one another so that if they stayed still, they could feel each others heart beating. The green lights were crescent, and seemed half lidded in a form of physical ecstasy.

Hansuke had his eyes closed as they continued to feel each other, and breathed more heavily each time they needed to separate in order to breathe before diving back in to each other’s embrace. It took some time for Hansuke to notice at first, but once he did, he encouraged the way Kuma was moving by pushing back with where he was straining. One hand shamelessly slid down Kuma’s back and rested over the area his tailbone was to cushion the grinding and to urge it to keep going along with how good he made the rest of his body feel from simply touching his back.

Kuma couldn't help himself from gasping once he felt the hand on his tail bone. He seemed to shift his weight more into grinding than trying to explore at this point. His body ached for more, but he kept himself semi composed to restrain the urge. He let out a gruff moan, the rasp in his throat squeaking to further exemplify the sound. "I- hah." He tried to speak, his mind was so jumbled with signals, what he wanted to do. What he was trying to prevent, and restrain. "I love you so much" he let the words fumble out of his mouth, unthinking of what the consequences for it may be. It felt right to say, but perhaps too soon.

His heart beat quickened after hearing Kuma say this, something he thought wasn’t going to happen again as he could already feel his blood pumping throughout his body. “So do I right now. About you.” Hansuke started getting more into the rhythm of things as they continued to give each other what they wanted. He wanted to lose himself, and switched more to follow his instincts. Hopefully, Kuma could do the same, even if they weren’t in bed yet.

Kuma was completely immersed in Hansuke. His body was a burning mess, and he couldn't help but cry out every now and then, a soft 'haa' or a hissing. It was a very instinctual bliss, one that was just on the cusp of his primal needs. But he felt himself try and stop, with stacked resistance. He wanted to go further, but he wanted to hold himself to higher standards. He didn't want to lose his virginity in some random room at a house party. He wanted to feel close with Hansuke, somewhere private. Safe. "Ahh- should... Should we sss-" he hissed out again, and dropped the sentence. Immersing himself back into kissing.

Hansuke was aware he was going to say something, but was very distracted by how heated things were getting. His hands changed where they both helped increase the temperature while they continued to grind and kiss. But knowing Kuma wanted to say something caused him to let up a tiny bit. “Hm?” Hansuke hummed in the middle of the kiss before separating for a moment, panting. “We can keep going, right?” He asked, trying to think outside of what he wanted more of Kuma’s first times to be.

Kuma stared at him, his eyes were hazy and he was in a slight daze. "Yeah- yeah, we can keep going. But." He paused, a sheepish smirk on his face, although not visible in the dark. "Maybe. We could switch positions. You could get on top of me." He proposed, it wasn't what he was going to say initially. But he didn't want to stop. Not really. If anything, he wanted to push the boundaries. But he kept holding himself back, just enough to keep morale. "I've been sitting in your lap this whole time, maybe you'd like to sit in mine." He tilted his head to the side, his eyes following to show his motion even in the dark.

He tilted his head, most of the fuzziness settling as he comprehended what Kuma suggested. “I don’t mind, as long as we can still stay this close.” Hansuke kisses his cheek before trailing down to do so to the center of his neck. To him, going all the way in this room wouldn’t be such a problem. It’s happened casually for him before. But this feels pretty good too, far from something to complain or be dissatisfied about. “Get ready.” With a smile, Hansuke lifts Kuma off his lap and gently places him in the seat. As he tries to sit in Kuma’s lap, he accidentally touches something on the side of the chair. In the darkness, Hansuke didn’t know what it was till he pushed the stick, which caused the seat to flatten out with him landing on top of Kuma. Witch a chuckle, Hansuke leaned on one elbow and put his other hand on the other’s waist as they both laid on the recliner. “Ready to continue?”

Kuma's eyed widened when the chair fell back. He stared up at Hansuke, his face was blood red as Hansuke hovered over him. He wanted to laugh, and cry, and scream. Everything in his body screaming yes, and he wasn't going to fight that signal. "Please." He uttered out, almost like a whimper as he moved his hands to cover Hansuke's back. The fact this was a recliner hadn't even occurred, but laying like this with Hansuke felt very different. It felt more dangerous, like he was hanging off the edge of a cliff, about to jump to, god knows where.

Not wasting a second, he lowered himself to cover Kuma with his own warmth and continued to kiss him. Hansuke also felt up more of the other’s skin, making it almost feel like a massage as his hand slid back and forth over Kuma’s sides. Assuming he was comfortable enough while laying back into the chair, Hansuke continued to please him while also anticipating what else he could do to hear him want more.

 


End file.
